With the efficacy of implantable cardioverter defibrillator (ICD )therapy well established, it is important to understand how ICD recipients perceive their dependence on this life saving technology and how these perceptions influence their Health Related Quality of Life (HRQL). The purpose of this study is to test a model that may explain the link between attitudes towards dependency on technology and HRQL in a sample of adult ICD recipients. The model consists of seven variables: attitudes towards technology dependency; age; gender; illness history; illness representation; symptom distress; and HRQL. Adult subjects who have received an ICD will be asked to participate. Subjects will complete a questionnaire and return it via the mail. Structural Equation Modeling techniques will be used to test the model. The hypothesis for this study is that the model fits data from the sample of adult ICD recipients.